Hallucinated
by paleDemon
Summary: "Bisa kau datang ke apartemenku?"/ Sepertinya Namjoon mulai berhalusinasi./ Jika benar itu halusinasi, maka itu adalah halusinasi terbaik yang pernah Ia rasakan; bersama Seokjin, seorang pria yang dipujanya setahun belakangan. BTS Fic. M. Drugs mentioned, Sex mentioned! Namjin. RM-Seokjin.


**Hallucinated**

Cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon ; Jin a.k.a Kim Seokjin; and others

Rate : M

Length : Oneshot

 **Warning!Drug mentioned**

 **Read on your own risk!**

 **WARNING! Please be sure you r mature enough to read this fic! This fic will contains A DRUG and how it'll work, so be ready..**

 **Hallucinated**

"Seokjin?"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat pembuka di sambungan teleponnya malam ini. Sungguh, mereka tak terlalu dekat dan membutuhkan beribu keberanian bagi Namjoon untuk menelpon Seokjin di saat seperti ini.

Ini karena Hoseok sialan yang membatalkan janjinya pada Namjoon di menit terakhir karena kekasihnya menelpon!

"Ya?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon menelan ludahnya! Kali ini dengan kasar dan tersentak saat mendengar suara lembut dan menenangkan dari ujung telepon. Namjoon tersenyum tanpa sadar–begitu besarnya efek suara Seokjin hingga Namjoon yang mendengarnya saja langsung tersenyum.

"Bisa kau.." Sekali lagi Namjoon tak yakin. "Bisa kau datang ke apartemenku?"

"Eh?"

Tawa gugup keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Sungguh mereka tak sedekat itu hingga Namjoon berhak seenaknya mengutarakan permintaannya!

"Jika tidak–"

"Ada apa, Namjoon?"

Namjoon memandang kertas yang baru saja dibelinya. "Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku,"

" _Fuck_! Kau anggap aku pelacur, _huh_ , menemanimu saat kau sendiri dan datang saat kau menel–" Seokjin menjawab cepat.

Sayangnya Namjoon terlalu mencintai hubungan canggung mereka dengan memotong kalimat Seokjin. " _Dear god, no_! Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mengawasiku, Seokjin!"

Temannya terkekeh kemudian, mendengar bagaimana Namjoon dengan nada cepat dan takut langsung mengoreksi ucapannya. "Ya, ya, aku tahu itu, _duh_ , aku hanya bercanda."

Namjoon terkekeh kemudian, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depan Seokjin. _Well_ , sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Ia terlihat bodoh di depan Seokjin–kata Hoseok, dan Ia sendiri juga menyadarinya. Namjoon, pria dewasa dengan pemikiran matang yang tahun ini berusia 22, masih saja salah tingkah dan sering bersikap bodoh di depan orang yang disukainya setahun belakangan–Kim Seokjin.

Dan Namjoon berani bersumpah pada dewa-dewi siapapun itu, jika nama Seokjin terletak di urutan paling akhir di daftar nama orang yang akan menemaninya 'halu' beberapa saat lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, Namjoon berhak menyalahkan Hoseok hingga dirinya tak punya pilihan selain menghubungi Seokjin untuk mengurusnya.

"Kau bisa minta _access_ apartemenku di Jimin, kalian seapartemen, 'kan?"

"Aku belum menjawab,"

Namjoon terkekeh, tanpa sadar membayangkan wajah indah Seokjin saat membalas ucapannya dengan cepat. "Mau kuberi petunjuk tugasmu di apartemenku?"

Seokjin tak menjawab.

"Aku butuh penjaga, karena aku sebentar lagi akan berhalusinasi karena aku memiliki kertas asam di tanganku,"

Seokjin menjawab cepat. "LSD?!"

Namjoon sedikit meringis mendengar pekikan Seokjin yang terdengar keras di telinga kanannya. "Ya, aku baru mendapatnya dari Lucas."

Seokjin terdengar menggeram, "Lucas sialan!" ucapnya lalu terdengar bunyi langkah menghentak. Namjoon tersenyum.

Senyuman di bibir Namjoon masih tersungging lebar sesaat setelah Seokjin memutus panggilan telepon mereka. _Duh_ , Ia belum memakai LSD sama sekali namun sudah merasa bahagia luar biasa hanya karena mendengar suara Seokjin dan berbicara pada lelaki cantik itu kurang lebih sepuluh menit!

Ia berjalan ke luar apartemennya, duduk di lantai balkon memandangi California malam hari yang penuh lampu. Segarnya angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuatnya berkali-kali sadar akan pilihannya malam ini.

Kim Namjoon–sekali lagi adalah seorang pria dewasa yang paham betul efek halusinogen dari LSD yang cukup berbahaya, memilih terkekeh lalu menempatkan kertas penuh kekuatan itu di bawah lidahnya. Membiarkan dalam sepuluh menit ke depan kertas itu akan melebur bersama air liur di mulutnya lalu menunggu efeknya bekerja.

Sungguh! Namjoon belajar di Stanford dengan giat. Ia bahkan mendapat beasiswa di sini.

Namun Ia sadar jika Ia memiliki satu lingkaran pertemanan yang kurang baik karena kebiasaan temannya berpesta dan memakai narkotik. Bukan Seokjin! Lingkaran pertemanan yang Namjoon miliki bersama Seokjin adalah pelajar Korea yang belajar di Stanford dan universitas lain di California, yang lebih sering datang ke gereja dan ikut acara sosial.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, menyadari perbedaan bak jurang antar dua lingkaran pertemanannya yang sampai sekarang berhasil Ia jaga dengan baik. Namjoon sadar jika Ia memiliki dua sisi dalam hal pertemanan.

Kertas asam di bawah mulutnya benar-benar melebur setelah sepuluh menit, persis seperti yang temannya–Lucas–jelaskan. Anak kecil jenius yang berasal dari Hongkong itu jelas seorang pemakai handal yang segala pemakaian nakotik dan kegemarannya minum-minuman keras sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kualitas sel otaknya.

.

.

.

LSD atau _lysergic acid diethylamide_ adalah halusiogen–NARKOBA!

Ia dikenal dengan nama 'asam' atau 'kertas asam', merupakan _recreational drug_ yang mengubah kesadaran pemakainya tentang lingkungan, presepsi, dan perasaan, serta sensasi seolah nyata. Seolah. Jadi tidak benar nyata.

Bentuknya banyak, ada yang berbentuk kertas tinta yang kemudian ditaruh di bawah lidah dan membiarkannya terurai oleh air ludah, seperti yang sedang Namjoon pakai. Ada yang berbentuk gula batu, gelatin, atau bisa disuntik. _Well_ , semuanya ada di situs pencarian!

Efeknya akan terasa setelah 30-60 menit sejak kertas itu hilang dari bawah lidah kita. Dan Namjoon saat ini menunggu waktu halusinasinya bekerja sambil memasang _earpods_ kemudian memutar lagu di _playlist_ spotifynya. Membiarkan dirinya akan halu di balkon apartemen yang berada di lantai 9, terlebih seorang diri, yang disadarinya ini adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah Namjoon buat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah memakai narkoba saat sendirian, Kim Namjoon. Setidaknya ajak satu temanmu untuk mengawasimu dari halusinasi!" suara Hoseok bergema di otaknya.

Tapi terserah saja. Namjoon sedikit tak peduli dengan imbauan Hoseok, bahkan setelah mendengar penjelasan rinci Lucas tentang hebatnya efek LSD ini. Ia tak peduli apakah Seokjin datang untuk menjaganya atau tidak!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Seokjin.

Namjoon merasa bodoh dan gila setahun belakangan. Sejak kakak tingkatnya yang sama-sama orang Korea mengajaknya datang di perkumpulan orang Korea di Cali. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon bertemu seorang mahasiswa bisnis setampan malaikat.

Namjoon ingat, malam itu Kim Seokjin hanya meliriknya sekilas. Namun jelas lirikan Seokjin membuat Namjoon semakin ingin tahu, apa saja cerita tetang lelaki ber _jumper_ maroon dengan jeans hitam itu. Sejak saat itu Namjoon aktif di kegiatan mereka, aktif mengikuti segala bakti sosial mereka, aktif bertanya tentang diri Seokjin, aktif juga mengajak lelaki itu berinteraksi.

Sayangnya setahun usahanya hanya dianggap teman oleh mahasiswa bisnis itu.

"Seokjin sangat ketat dalam memilih teman." Gerutu Jimin yang risih karena Namjoon memaksanya mengajak Seokjin untuk makan siang bersama sedangkan Ia ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya–Yoongi. "Kau orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam setahun dan sudah pernah diajak Seokjin makan Subway adalah kebanggaan yang perlu kau sombongkan. Diajak _lho_ , bukan mengajak."

Maka dari ucapan Jimin dan semangat dari Yoongi, Namjoon tak ingin mundur untuk mendapatkan Seokjin. Ini adalah ucapan Yoongi yang masih diingat jelas oleh Namjoon hingga detik ini;

"Seokjin tak pernah mengajak orang yang baru dikenalnya untuk makan bersama, dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Seokjin makan berdua dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari setahun untuk menemaninya makan. Kurasa Ia menerimamu, Kim!"

Dan pikiran Namjoon terbang ke malam-malam ketika Ia merasa membutuhkan 'sesuatu' untuk melepaskan hormon di tubuhnya, sekaligus mengeluarkan cairan yang susah payah diproduksi oleh testisnya selama sebulan belakangan. Ya, Namjoon berdosa besar karena selalu membayangkan Seokjin sedang melakukan hubungan badan dengannya sedangkan dirinya berjanji tak akan menyerang Seokjin kecuali lelaki itu yang menginginkannya.

Sepertinya Namjoon mulai berhalusinasi!

Matanya mulai terasa berat saat Ia mendengar seseorang berjalan di apartemennya, memanggil-manggil namanya sekilas. Dengan gerakan cepat–ditambah kesadaran Namjoon yang sudah mulai hilang– _earpods_ di telinganya dilepas dengan hentakan keras.

"Kau benar-benar berniat bunuh diri atau apa?"

Itu Kim Seokjin. Sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah kesal. Tanpa sadar Namjoon tersenyum lebar, mirip anak kecil, saat melihat Seokjin benar-benar datang untuknya.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku datang! _Sialan_ –aku takut mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi jika aku terlambat datang."

Seokjin kemudian duduk di samping tubuh Namjoon, membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ia memandang hamparan gedung tinggi dan berwarna-warni seperti yang sedang Namjoon lihat. "Kau–berapa dosis yang kau pakai sekarang?"

Telunjuk Namjoon terangkat dengan pelan, terlalu berat untuk berbicara saat ini. Mungkin ini reaksi LSD tadi, Ia juga tak sepenuhnya paham karena ini pertama kalinya Ia mencoba. _Duh_ , Namjoon bukan pengguna rutin seperti yang kalian bayangkan!

"SATU?!" Seokjin memekik dengan tubuh menghentak menatap Namjoon. Matanya membulat penuh dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

Dan sentakan penuh semangat Seokjin benar-benar menyadarkan Namjoon saat itu. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng–masih lemah. "Tidak, aku pakai seperempat. Satu bagiannya saja."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya keras-keras lalu melotot–tanda Ia bersyukur mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Seokjin juga bukan pemakai, tapi sedikit banyak Ia mengetahui apa dan bagaimana narkotik yang sedang tren saat ini. Sejujurnya Ia juga pernah memakainya, _sih_ , sekali–untuk mencoba. Tapi Ia berjanji tidak mengulanginya setelah Ia berakhir mirip orang gila selama semalaman.

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku!"

Alis Namjoon terangkat sebelah, matanya mulai meredup dan suara Seokjin mulai terdengar sayup.

"Berikan padaku sisanya, Kim Namjoon." Ulang lelaki di sampingnya.

Dahi Namjoon bergerak naik turun, mencoba fokus mendengar suara Seokjin yang benar-benar sayup. Suaranya mirip efek _slowmo_ di rekaman, membesar, rendah, menggema, dan benar-benar dalam mode pelan. Namun dengan sisa kesadarannya, Namjoon merogoh saku celana jinsnya dan menyerahkannya pada Seokjin.

Detik berikutnya tubuhnya mulai melemas dan Ia jelas mulai berhalusinasi. Ia melihat semuanya berubah menjadi hologram, namun masih jelas terlihat bentukan sisinya. Ia melihat di depannya berjejer tinggi kota persegi berwarna hologram, dengan pinggiran garis berwarna hitam yang jelas. Namjoon menggeram merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia menatap tangannya dan melihat bagian tubuhnya itu hanya hologram dengan garis sisi yang jelas membentuk tangannya–termasuk kelima jarinya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, terlihat jelas hologram itu bergerak sesuai perintahnya otaknya. Bedanya semua yang Ia lihat adalah hologram!

Namjoon mengerang, ingin menyumpahi Lucas yang mengaku efek kertas asam ini luar biasa tapi ternyata memusingkan! Sayangnya erangan Namjoon mengantarnya terjatuh ke belakang, membuat semuanya gelap dan Namjoon setengah sadar yakin jika Ia seluruhnya dikuasai oleh kertas narkotik sialan itu!

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun saat berada di tempat tidur di kamarnya, berhimpitan dengan Seokjin yang ada di atasnya. Kepalanya masih pusing dan adrenalinnya cukup berpacu. Tunggu–

Seokjin di atasnya?!

Oke, ini gila.

Halusinasi yang ditimbulkan kertas ini benar-benar gila hingga Namjoon kebingungan untuk membedakan apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Karena saat ini Seokjin berada di atas dadanya, sedang menjilati leher Namjoon dengan sensual.

Ini persis seperti yang Ia bayangkan ketika Ia harus mengeluarkan spermanya–ketika Ia mastrubasi sambil membayangkan Seokjin, _duh_!

Dan ini halusinasi tergila yang pernah Ia rasakan!

Karena Namjoon ingat, terakhir mereka berada di balkon apartemennya, dan pasti Seokjin keberatan jika harus membawa tubuhnya yang berat ini masuk ke dalam.

Lagipula Seokjin sudah setengah telanjang!

Wow–Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Mengetahui bagaimana hebatnya halusinasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kertas asam tadi!

"Kau bangun?"

Namjoon tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, menarik wajah Seokjin ke depan wajahnya lalu memberondong bibirnya dengan ciuman. Namjoon sering membayangkan bagaimana rasa bibir merah milik Seokjin yang terlihat tebal dan penuh ini. Bibirnya yang sehat sesehat pipi gembilnya yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Oh, ternyata rasanya manis.

Sayangnya otak Namjoon masih bekerja cukup keras, dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan gila. "Kau ini sungguhan atau apa?"

Seokjin terkekeh, terlihat senang mengetahui Namjoon sedang halu. "Tentu saja sungguhan! Kau 'kan sedang halu,"

Itu jawaban yang aneh.

Kepala Namjoon berputar sebentar, lalu kembali merasakan kesadaran ketika bibir Seokjin sudah berada di bibirnya untuk saling memagut dengan intim. _Uh_ , demi tuhan jikapun ini hanya sebatas halusinasi, Namjoon cukup puas karena efeknya sungguh terasa nyata. Namjoon benar-benar merasakan bagaimana tubuh sintal Seokjin sedang bergerak erotis di atas tubuhnya, terlebih cara pria itu menggoyangkan selangkangannya di atas selangkangan Namjoon, membuat milik mereka bergesekan dengan pelan.

Namjoon menggerang.

Pesetan dengan halusinasi karena ini terasa begitu nyata!

Selanjutnya Namjoon membalik tubuh Seokjin sedikit kasar, tak peduli jika Ia bersikap kasar pada sosok Seokjin karena ini sepenuhnya halusinasinya saja. Tubuh Seokjin sudah setengah telanjang, hanya tinggal celana jins hitam yang mirip dengan celana jins yang dipakai Seokjin di malam pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia terlihat sedikit berkilauan karena keringat.

Sekali lagi, ini halusinasi terbaik yang pernah Namjoon rasakan, bahkan otaknya memproses halusinasi dengan baik dan jelas, hingga ke bagian bagaimana tubuh putih bersih itu berlapis keringat!

"Joon–"

Seokjin mengerang ketika bibir Namjoon menenai lehernya juga tangannya yang sedang memelintir putingnya. Demi tuhan itu erangan yang selama ini hanya bisa Namjoon bayangkan suaranya, kini Ia bisa mendengarnya senyata ini dan sedekat ini!

Namjoon berencana memesan kertas asam dari Lucas sekali lagi jika ini memang efek yang ditimbulkan. Ini hebat.

Tubuh Seokjin semakin menggelinjang, bergerak dengan intim saat gigi Namjoon menggigiti puting di dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menarik-narik dada kanannya.

Seokjin merengek, "jooooonnh,"

"Sialan!"

Namjoon bangkit dengan cepat, merasa sesak karena celana jinsnya tak mampu lagi menampung miliknya yang mulai membesar dan menggembung. Hanya karena rengekan manja yang didengarnya–dibuat otaknya saat halusinasi seperti sekarang.

Dengan kasar pula Namjoon melepas celana Seokjin, sedikit menariknya tanpa peduli jika Seokjin mengaduh karena kuku Namjoon mengenai kulit pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Itu adalah seks terbaik yang pernah Namjoon rasakan–oke, halusinasi seks terbaik.

Namjoon bangun dari tidurnya, yang sepertinya sangat lama. Ia melirik jendela yang tertutup gordyn berwarna gading dan mendapati sinar matahari sudah cukup terang di baliknya.

Kepala Namjoon berputar ketika Ia membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia tak terlalu ingat dengan jelas seluruh halusinasinya semalam, tapi Ia merasa tak enak pada Seokjin.

Mata Namjoon melebar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak saat mengetahui Ia tidur dengan telanjang. Ya, tanpa baju. Ia benar-benar tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya semalam hingga–

"Sialan–" Namjoon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meraih celana pendeknya yang ada di lantai lalu mencari ponselnya.

Ia semalam ingat jika mulai berhalusinasi di balkon, dan fakta bahwa Ia bangun dalam keadaan telanjang di tempat tidur sedangkan Seokjin menjaga dirinya dari halusinasi adalah kengerian baginya. Tiba-tiba Namjoon takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi selama Ia berhalusinasi semalam sedangkan Seokjin bisa melihatnya langsung.

"Halo, Seokjin?" Namjoon tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara sedikit mengejar dan terburu. Ya, Ia benar-benar takut Seokjin mengetahui apa yang semalam Ia halusinasikan!

Suara Seokjin tak langsung menjawab, Ia malah menggerang lalu hening beberapa saat.

"Seokjin?" suara Namjoon kini hati-hati dan pelan.

"Sialan–ini Minggu pagi, siapapun ini kuberi waktu tiga detik untuk menutup telepon ini!"

Namjoon terkekeh mengetahui sisi Seokjin yang satu ini. "Ini aku Kim Namjoon."

"Oh," Suara Seokjin terdengar memekik. "Semalaman kau menyuruhku menjagamu dari halusinasi dan sekarang kau mengganggu minggu pagiku!"

Senyum simpul tersungging di wajah Namjoon, ringkas. Ia merasa senang mendengar cerewetnya Seokjin dan bagaimana lelaki yang disukainya itu selalu berani berbicara. "Ya sudah," lalu Ia memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sudah. Cerewetnya Seokjin menandakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya ketakutan Namjoon tentang Seokjin yang melihat bagaimana Ia berhalusinasi sedang berhubungan seks dengannya tidak terjadi mengingat Seokjin yang terdengar ringan menjawab ucapannya.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pukul sembilan, Namjoon sudah berada di salah satu bar yang terpisah beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan salah satu teman perkumpulan mahasiswa Korea, teman baiknya, kakak tingkatnya, Min Yoongi. Ia lebih dulu kuliah di sini, satu tingkat di atas Namjoon, Jimin, dan Seokjin yang kebetulan berada di tingkat yang sama namun berbeda jurusan.

"Jiminmu tidak menangis, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh ke kirinya, melihat Namjoon dengan _beanie hat_ sedang tersenyum miring dan menyesap alkohol dingin.

"Sudah, dia menangis seminggu penuh dan memaksaku seks dengannya hampir empat malam berturut-turut."

Namjoon tersedak!

" _Hyung_!" Alis Namjoon bersatu tak suka namun bibirnya malah membentuk tawa kecil. "Kau dan mulutmu masih perlu sekolah lima tahun lagi karena tak bisa menyaring omongan."

Yoongi tersenyum miring, tipikal lelaki _tsundere_ sekali. Semua temannya sudah tahu, jika dalam hubungannya dengan Jimin, jelas Yoongi berada di 'bawah'. Namun semuanya juga paham jika Jiminlah yang lebih sering menangis dan manja pada kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Kau tak melihat Seokjin, _hyung_?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi tertawa miring mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "Hubungan kalian berjalan baik, _huh_?"

Alis pria bermarga Kim itu menyatu sekilas. "Tidak, semalam aku memakai LSD dan Seokjin yang menjagaku. Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya."

"Sialan–" Yoongi memukul bahu Namjoon kuat-kuat. "Jimin bilang Ia pulang dalam keadaan buruk, ternyata karena kau!"

"Dalam keadaan buruk?" mata Namjoon menyipit.

Namjoon baru saja akan bertanya lebih jauh sebelum suara nyaring dan manja khas milik Jimin menginterupsi. " _Hyung_ ku sayang!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sudah menubruk tubuh kecil Yoongi dan memeluknya seperti boneka, sedangkan Seokjin berjalan di belakang Jimin dengan santai. Pandangan Namjoon bertabrakan dengan Seokjin, dan lelaki cantik itu tersenyum lebih dulu.

"Semalam kau sangat gila, Namjoon. Jangan pakai–"

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Eh?" Seokjin seperti terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, namun tetap menjawab kemudian. "Hampir tengah malam. Aku juga yang membawa tubuhmu masuk, dan itu sangat berat."

Namjoon terdiam.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku."

Senyum kering muncul di bibir Namjoon. Satu sisi Ia lega bukan main mengetahui Seokjin sepertinya tak tahu apa yang semalam Ia halusinasikan. Tapi satu sisi dalam dirinya, bagian kecil dari dirinya, merasa kecewa karena seks terhebatnya semalam hanyalah halusinasi. Hebat karena mereka melakukan sampai tiga kali dalam semalam.

"Oh iya, kau ingat semalam kau memberikan kertas asammu padaku?"

Namjoon menoleh dengan cepat, memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang merogoh kantung jinsnya. Lelaki dari jurusan bisnis itu tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan potongan kertas asam pada Namjoon. "Kukembalikan padamu."

Hati Namjoon mencelos. Seokjin benar-benar hanya mengawasinya semalaman, tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungguh, pikiran egoisnya ingin pengalaman seksnya semalam adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Namjoon menerima kertas itu, memasukkannya ke saku belakang jinsnya dengan cepat sebelum Yoongi dan Jimin tahu lalu memarahinya.

Sayangnya Namjoon selalu kurang teliti dan perhatian. Bahwa kertas asam miliknya tidak lagi tersisa tiga perempat bagian...

.

.

.

Namjoon sempat bercerita pada Yoongi. Tentang halusinasi supergila yang dialaminya karena LSD. Lucas bilang halusinasi LSD memang seperti nyata, paling terasa nyata jika dibandingkan dengan narkotik lainnya.

"Tapi aku samasekali tidak berpikir jika senyata itu, _hyung_."

Yoongi bergidik. Biasanya dirinya yang selalu blak-blakan mengenai hubungan intim dan kalimat kotor. Namun mendengar Namjoon bercerita membuatnya mual.

"Itu halusinasi, namun kau sadar jika itu terasa begitu nyata. Kau tak merekam?"

Namjoon menggeleng. Beberapa kali Ia mendengar cerita temannya atau Lucas yang merekam menggunakan laptop selama mereka berhalusinasi, hanya agar mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat sedang halusinasi. "Aku takut jika rekaman itu hanya akan berisi bagaimana aku menyentuh diriku sendiri,"

Yoongi tertawa sinis. "Kau mastrubasi, Namjoon, aku yakin."

Namjoon meringis.

"Sesuka itukah kau pada Seokjin? Hingga berhalusinasi sedang berhubungan seks dengannya?"

Giliran Namjoon yang tertawa kecil. Ia menegak alkohol dingin itu dalam sesapan kecil lalu melirik sosok di seberang ruangan yang sedang bergurau dengan beberapa temannya yang lain–Namjoon tak terlalu mengenal banyak orang di sini. "Itu karena Seokjin yang kulihat terakhir kali sebelum hilang kesadaran, _hyung_."

"Alasan."

Dan selanjutnya, selama seminggu penuh, Namjoon selalu bertanya apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena selama ini, sejak malam itu, Seokjin tak mau menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya ketika Namjoon berhalusinasi, termasuk apa saja yang mereka bicarakan saat itu. Tentu saja semua sikap Seokjin membuat Namjoon cukup kesal, selalu bertanya-tanya sedangkan yang ditanyai tak mau menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya pada Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dalam aplikasi pesan suatu ketika, saat Namjoon benar-benar tak tahan melihat Seokjin yang masih saja tersenyum santai padanya sedangkan ada pertanyaan menggantung menunggu dijawab di antara mereka berdua.

Itu benar. Jimin adalah orang terdekat Seokjin di sini, mereka seapartemen dan seumuran. Maka malam itu Namjoon memilih datang ke gedung apartemen mereka berdua, memencet bel dan menunggu dibukakan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Seokjin-Jimin, berkali-kali Namjoon berdeham atau sekedar meremas setir mobilnya. Ya, Namjoon gugup bukan main. Ia tahu Jimin mungkin tak membantu banyak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya–sejujurnya Namjoon juga tak terlalu yakin apa yang akan Ia tanyakan _sih_.

Tapi masa bodoh.

Ia harus tahu jam berapa Seokjin pulang malam itu. Atau bagaimana keadaannya saat pulang dari apartemennya, karena Yoongi bilang Seokjin pulang dalam keadaan buruk malam itu. Jika beruntung Namjoon akan mendapatkan cerita lengkap dari kekasih Yoongi itu.

Pintu terbuka. Seokjin yang membuka!

Mata Namjoon melebar tanpa sadar, kebingungan dan tak menyangka Seokjin yang membukanya.

"Kau di sini?"

Alis Seokjin menyatu sekilas diiringi senyuman kecil. "Ya, ini rumahku dan Jimin, kalau kau lupa."

Dalam diam Namjoon menggigit lidahnya. Tuhan, Namjoon adalah orang yang berani bertindak dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu berhasil bertanggung jawab atas segala pilihannya, bertanggung jawab pada dirinya pula. Tapi sosok di hadapannya ini selalu berhasil–selalu–membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seokjin memiliki kartu as Namjoon.

"Kau mau di depan pintu terus atau masuk, Namjoon?"

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mendengar suara tinggi dan ramah Seokjin, lalu mengangguk kaku. Ia mengikuti Seokjin yang berjalan terlebih dulu lalu dengan sedikit berteriak mengucapkan, "tutup pintunya!"

Apartemen Seokjin dan Jimin tidak semewah gedung apartemen miliknya. Tapi cukup bersih dan luas, juga wangi stoberi. Namjoon sepertinya akan puas berlama-lama di sini karena wangi ruangan ini sama seperti wangi Seokjin.

"Kau mau minum bir, atau tidak minum sama sekali?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian hanya punya bir."

Seokjin kemudian berjalan dengan santai membawa dua kaleng bir yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari es. "Ya, sebenarnya ada susu milik Jimin dan air putih tapi aku sedang ingin minum bir."

Tangan Namjoon menerima bir dingin itu lalu membukanya dalam sekali gerakan, menarik milik Seokjin tanpa sadar dan memberikan kalengnya yang sudah terbuka pada Seokjin.

"Wow, kau pria yang sangat sopan, Joon." Gumam Seokjin menerima kaleng bir yang telah dibuka.

Lalu keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Mata mereka sama-sama terbuka lebar, saling memandang, sama-sama terkejutnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin memanggil Namjoon dengan nama itu. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Namjoon mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh Seokjin secara langsung–biasanya hanya saat Ia mastrubasi _eh_.

Seokjin yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka, lalu meneguk bir dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia mendesis setelah selesai menghabiskan setengah kaleng birnya, lalu tersenyum simpul dan memeluk lututnya. Tanpa menatap Namjoon.

"Kertas asamku," Namjoon menggumam pelan memandangi kaleng bir yang belum dibuka di tangannya. "Sisa setengah bagian."

Yang lain terdiam.

"Aku memakainya? Semua?" Namjoon memberanikan diri menatap Seokjin, sekalipun lawan bicaranya tidak membalas kontak matanya.

Sedangkan Seokjin masih terdiam.

"Kau memakainya?"

"Tidak–"

Namjoon mendesis tanpa sadar, seorang dominan yang merasa tak suka.

"–Ya" lirih Seokjin dengan cepat.

"Kau memakainya? Kapan?"

Seokjin berdeham, meneguk birnya namun hanya sekali tegukan. "Malam itu."

"Di?"

Seokjin terdiam.

"Di mana, Kim Seokjin?"

"Di apartemenmu." Desis Seokjin lirih mirip anak anjing, mengkikik.

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya, berusaha menyiapkan mental apapun yang akan didengarnya setelah ini sedangkan adrenalinnya meluap dan jantungnya berdetak berpacu. "Bersamaku?"

Anggukan Seokjin terasa lemah.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon menghela nafas dengan keras saat menangkap gerakan ringan Seokjin saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dadanya mencelos sedangkan otaknya sempat hilang fokus.

"Seokjin," gumam Namjoon dengan suara berat, menunjukkan dominasi yang kuat sehingga lawan bicaranya mengkerut dan mau tak mau menuruti perintahnya. Tangannya menarik bahu Seokjin sedikit keras, namun berhasil membuat Seokjin menatapnya. "Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?"

Tubuh Seokjin memang menghadap tubuh Namjoon, namun matanya hanya memandang kaleng bir di tangannya. Namjoon sekilas melirik tangan Seokjin, terlihat meremas kaleng itu dalam kekuatan lemah.

"Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi saja malam itu?"

Seokjin terlihat menjilat bibir, namun matanya masih menatap tangannya.

"Jawab aku saat aku bertanya, Kim Seokjin." Sayangnya Namjoon kehilangan kesabarannya melihat bagaimana Seokjin bereaksi dan diam saja. "Apa kita.."

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

" _Did we sex_?"

Terlihat bahu Seokjin jatuh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Tapi mahasiswa teknik itu tak menyerah. Ia menggenggam bahu Seokjin cukup keras, menyentaknya dan memaksa Seokjin menatap matanya. "Lihat aku, dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Mata Seokjin sempat memejam beberapa detik, kemudian benar-benar membuka matanya dan menatap Namjoon saat sekali lagi Namjoon mengucapkan namanya.

" _Yes, thrice_."

" _Oh goddamn shit_!"

Namjoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar sedangkan Seokjin kembali menatap kaleng di tangannya dan terlihat ringkih.

Mati-matian keduanya menyembunyikan pertanyaan ini dari masing-masing. Selama seminggu penuh bermain petak umpet dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik sedangkan keduanya, masing-masing, merasa harus meluruskan sesuatu.

"Kau–" Namjoon sudah berdiri, menunjuk Seokjin dengan nada dan pandangan frustasi bukan main. "Kau dengan sadar atau tidak sadar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Seokjin memekik keras, menghentakkan tubuh Namjoon yang kemudian membeku setelah mendengarnya.

Mahasiswa teknik bermarga kim itu terdiam kemudian. Menyadari harapannya beberaa saat setelah mengetahui fakta mencengangkan ini hancur seketika saat Seokjin berkata dengan yakin bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak sadar saat melakukannya.

Ia harus menerimanya.

Bahwa memang mereka sama-sama berhalusinasi dan mungkin malam itu keduanya sedang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan hasrat dan hormon berlebihan.

Namjoon mencoba menerimanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," gumamnya lalu mengambil jaket di sofa di samping Seokjin, dengan suara lirih dan menyembunyikan kekecewaan penuh di suaranya. Sekali lagi Namjoon harus menjaga pertemanan mereka agar pihak Seokjin tak merasa dikejar ataupun dihimpit perasaan cinta dari Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan keluar, hampir membuka pintu apartemen Seokjin–benar-benar lesu mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Ya sudah katamu?" terdengar pekikan Seokjin dari ruang santai. Namjoon membeku di dekat pintu. "Begitu caramu menyelesaikan masalah?"

Namjoon berbalik dengan dahi berkerut dan alis menyatu, kebingungan.

"Kau baru mengetahui fakta bahwa kita berhubungan seks suatu malam, lalu kau langsung pergi begitu saja?"

"Seokjin?"

"Ya tuhan sebodoh apa kau ini?" Gumam Seokjin cukup keras sambil berdiri dengan menghentak. Wajahnya terlihat kesal bukan main.

Namjoon masih membeku di tempatnya, mencoba menghubungkan semua informasi yang di dapatnya sekaligus mengartikan ucapan Seokjin.

"Sungguh, Kim Namjoon! Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana setelah mengetahui aku kesal padamu karena kau akan meninggalkanku?!" Seokjin memekik.

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan ini, namun tubuhnya tanpa sadar telah melangkah maju dan memeluk Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Ia baru sepenuhnya sadar dan berhasil menghubungkan seluruh informasinya saat Seokjin ikut melompat ketika memeluknya, berada dalam gendongannya dan kaki Seokjin yang berada di pinggangnya.

Wajah Namjoon sedikit terangkat karena Seokjin yang memeluk dan berada di gendongannya kini lebih tinggi darinya.

Mungkin karena pencahayaan, atau apapun. Tapi wajah Seokjin di atasnya terlihat bersinar dan indah–sangat indah, terlalu indah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum lebar, saling memandang dengan pandangan memuja masing-masing.

Tak jelas siapa yang memulai, keduanya kini sudah saling memagut, masih dalam posisi Namjoon yang menggendong Seokjin. Namjoon sama sekali tidak masalah menahan berat tubuh Seokjin, asal selama itu pula Ia merasakan manisnya bibir Seokjin dan bagaimana lembab dan sehatnya bibir itu–secara sadar.

"Jadi kau menginginkannya? Malam itu?"

Seokjin tersenyum malu-malu, namun mengangguk di bawah kungkunan tangan Namjoon. _Well_ , mereka sudah berada di atas kasur di kamar Seokjin yang pintunya terbuka lebar setelah sepuluh menit saling memagut dan menjilat leher di ruang santai.

Dada Namjoon bergemuruh, adrenalinnya terasa kuat. Ia baru tahu jika efek berciuman dengan Seokjin sehebat ini, lebih hebat dibanding narkotika jenis apapun yang pernah Ia coba. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan dada naik turun di atas tubuh Seokjin yang kini lehernya memerah di beberapa tempat–hasil kerja kerasnya.

Ditambah mendengar suara desahan Seokjin saat tangannya menyentuh puting atau penis lelaki itu, sungguh Namjoon makin ereksi.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Seokjin menggerang saat ciuman mereka terputus. Ia meremas tengkuk Namjoon dan menariknya agar mereka kembali berciuman–agar Seokjin kembali merasakan bagaimana memabukkannya ciuman Namjoon!

"Katakan, Seokjin!"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Suaranya lebih mirip ke desahan dibanding pengakuan. Namun Namjoon menyukainya, Ia tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Seokjin lebih ganas.

Jilatan dan gigitan Namjoon turun ke bawah, ke leher Seokjin dan menghasilkan erangan juga remasan tertahan tangan Seokjin di lehernya. Ia tersenyum senang. Dan ketika Namjoon menjilati puting Seokjin, lelaki itu meracau memanggili namanya dengan berantakan.

"Panggil namaku, Jinseok."

Seokjin makin _on_ mendengar bagaimana cara Namjoon menunjukkan dominasinya, dengan suara berat dan hembusan nafas hangat di dadanya. Dunianya hancur berantakan karena Namjoon.

"Panggil namaku!" perintah Namjoon dengan tegas, sambil tangannya meremas penis Seokjin dari dalam celananya.

Jelas saja Seokjin meronta, meremas dan mengais apapun yang bisa Ia raih saat itu juga, dengan tubuh yang bergelinjang mirip cacing kepanasan.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau memanggil namaku,"

" _Goddamit!_ Joon–" Seokjin memekik keras, dengan desahan, saat Namjoon meremas makin kuat penisnya dan mulutnya yang nakal itu menghisap dengan keras putingnya.

Maka malam itu mereka melakukan seks mereka selanjutnya. Menuntaskan semuanya setelah tiga ronde pertama, kali ini dengan kesadaran penuh tanpa halusinasi. Keduanya sama-sama memompa, sama-sama saling menguatkan, sama-sama saling memuji agar pasangannya merasa tenang.

"Jimin di mana?" tanya Namjoon dengan kesadaran penuh saat Ia memasang kondom di penisnya, sedangkan Seokjin yang terlihat berantakan itu bergerak membuka nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Dia bilang tidak pulang malam ini." gumam Seokjin santai ketika tangannya berhasil meraih _lubricator_ dari nakasnya. "Pakai ini biar tidak sesakit yang kemarin, Joon!"

Namjoon tertawa nakal mengetahui lelaki di bawahnya ini memiliki pelumas. Tapi senyumannya hilang seketika saat Ia sadar. "Kau sering melakukan ini?"

"Apa?" wajah Seokjin sangat polos dan matanya membulat tak paham.

"Seks. Kau punya pelumas di nakasmu. Kau sering melakukannya?" Suara Namjoon terdengar kesal bukan main. Tangannya bahkan berhenti memasang kondom pelindung di penisnya.

Seokjin malah tersenyum nakal, menjilati bibir atasnya menatap Namjoon menggoda.

"Jawab, Kim Seokjin!"

Alis Seokjin menyatu, kesal. " _Fuck_ , tidak, Joon! Aku bukan pelacur." Seokjin merengut. "Kau yang pertama, malam itu pertama bagiku!"

Melihat bagaimana tubuh polos tanpa penutup milik Seokjin yang menggiurkan, ditambah wajah menggemaskan Seokjin saat ini, membuat tawa jahil Namjoon muncul. Kepalanya turun untuk menciumi wajah Seokjin lagi. "Karena kau sangat nakal saat di bawahku, Jinseok," gumamnya lirih dengan suara berat. Ia sengaja berbisik di telinga Seokjin, menggoda lelaki di bawahnya ini.

Selanjutnya, keduanya sama-sama paham bahwa mereka memang saling membutuhkan. Tidak hanya untuk urusan hormon dan seks, namun selebihnya. Keduanya sama-sama paham bahwa surga menciptakan mereka untuk berpasangan–mereka yakin bahwa surga menyatukan mereka karena seks mereka terasa luar biasa. Semuanya pas. Semuanya sempurna saat bersama.

 **-END-**

"Demi Tuhan apa yang kulihat?!"

Namjoon berhenti menciumi tengkuk Seokjin saat suara imut milik Jimin memecah romansa keduanya. Keduanya berbalik–Seokjin sebenarnya sudah hampir tertidur setelah seks melelahkan mereka–dan mendapati Jimin yang berdiri dengan jarak lima langkah dari pintu kamar Seokjin yang terbuka.

Wajah Jimin terpukul, dengan mata melotot sempurna dan rahang terjatuh. "Demi Tuhan aku membenci kalian!" teriaknya keras dengan nada tinggi lalu berbalik dan membanting pintu apartemen.

Pasangan yang baru saja menyelesaikan seks itu membeku, tak kalah terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tak menutup pintu?" pekik Seokjin setelah Ia sadar.

"Kau bilang Jimin tak akan pulang sampai besok!"

"Dia yang bilang begitu!"

Namjoon terkekeh kemudian. Ia menarik tubuh polos berbalut selimut Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan punggung lembut juga bokong padat Seokjin menubruk dada dan pahanya. Ia mengecupi sekali lagi tengkuk Seokjin dengan gerakan lembut. "Ya sudah tak usah dipikirkan. Tidur saja, sayang."

 **-BENAR BENAR END-**

 **Fyuh, maaf ya saya balik-balik membawa ff tak berguna seperti ini:( BTW aku bener-bener take time wisely saat seminggu liburan di rumah (tengs kepada kalian yang SBMPTN jadi saya libur seminggu wkwk) untuk introspeksi dan cari inspirasi loh wkwkkw**

 **disini adakah yang baru lulus SMA dan sedang cari kuliah seperti EdHoshiki sayangku? Semangat ya (kiss)**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


End file.
